Love at Second Sight
by Tara Lockheart-Strife
Summary: Eine Story über die Kindheitsfreunde Cloud und Tifa, die drei Jahre nach AC spielt. Wird Tifa jemals Cloud ihre Gefühle geschehen? Was ist mit Clouds Gefühlen?


Princessa Tara

**Final ****Fantasy**** VII –**

**Love at Second ****Sight**

Disclaimer: All the characters and other names are property of SQUARESOFT. Only the story is mine, please attention!

Hey, liebe CloTi-Fans da draußen! Ich bin Princessa Tara und seit acht Jahren treuer FF VII-Fan. Vorallem bin ich ein absoluter Cloud & Tifa-, Aeris & Sephiroth- und Yuffie & Vincent-Fan.

Diese Geschichte ist meine dritte Fanfiction-Story und handelt um Cloud und Tifa. Ich befasse mich sehr stark mit deren Beziehung, denn alte Liebe rostet NIE und ich mag ABSOLUT KEINE Cloud & Aeris-Fans! Nichts gegen Aeris, aber sie passt meiner Meinung nach definitiv nicht zu Cloud und daher würde ich den Cloud & Aeris-Fans da draußen jetzt sagen, dass sie diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen brauchen.

Ich muss, wenn ich Stories schreibe (ich schreibe auch andere Romane und Dramen etc.) stets Musik in meinen Ohren haben. Ich habe euch daher eine Liste der möglichen Lieder hingeschrieben, die ihr hören solltet, wenn ihr diese Story liest oder die wunderbar zu diesem Fanfic passen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, euch gefällt die Story! (P.S.: Ein paar Sätze hatte ich in _Kursiv _geschrieben, aber das wird hier nicht abgedruckt, denn das waren eigen ziemlich wichtige Schlüsselsätze…-.-)

LISTE DER LIEDER

Hikaru Utada – _Passion_

Celine Dion – _To love you more_ /_ My heart will go on_

Justin Timberlake – _Cry me a river_

P. Diddy feat. Keyshia Cole – _Last Night_

Whitney Houston – _I will always love you_

Madonna – _Frozen_

Amy Lee feat. Seether – _Broken_

Aventura / 3rd Wish – _Obsesion_

Gwen Stefani – _Cool / Early Winter_

One Republic – _Apologize / Stop and Stare_

Selena – _Dreaming of you_

Und nicht zu vergessen: _Tifa's Theme!!_

Drei Jahre sind nach dem Ereignis mit dem Geogestima, den drei geheimnisvollen Jenova – Klonen Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz und das Wiederauftauchen von Sephiroth vergangen. Die Stadt Edge hat sich inzwischen nach den Anschlägen wieder erholt.

**1**

Der Blumenstrauß fiel auf das Wasser. Aus dem Bund lösten sich einige, und schwammen auf der Wasseroberfläche. Das fahle Mondlicht, das zwischen die Bäume hereinkam, ließ das Wasser wie Silber erscheinen.

Langsam versanken einige Blumen. Sie gingen unter. Genauso wie _sie_, damals.

Er kehrte um und verließ die stille Waldlichtung.

Wieder ins Licht getreten, klingelte das Handy.

„Cloud, wo bist du?"

„Ich bin in der Vergessenen Stadt. Ich habe Aeris besucht."

Es war kurz still in der anderen Leitung. „Komm bitte schnell nach Edge. Marlene hat hohes Fieber und Barret ist nicht da. Kannst du mir vom Weg eine Fiebermedizin mitbringen?"

„Geht klar."

Dann legte er auf.

Seit einem Jahr haben sich die Freunde getrennt. Cloud, Tifa, Barret und Marlene leben in Edge, Cid ist nach Rocket Town zurückgekehrt, hat Shera geheiratet und sie erwartet mittlerweile ein Kind, Nanaki lebt wieder in Cosmo Canyon, Caith Sith arbeitet weiter in der Gold Saucer, Yuffie lebt in Wutai und Vincent in Kalm.

Cloud arbeitet als Auslieferungsjunge, im Moment haben sie eine Art „Ruhepause" eingelegt. Tifa hat ihre Bar „Siebenter Himmel", und leitet Clouds Aufträge, und Barret lebt bei ihnen.

Nachdem Cloud kurz in Bone Village Medizin für Marlene gekauft hat, macht er sich zurück auf dem Weg nach Edge. Währenddessen kreisen seine Gedanken um Aeris. Wie lange war es her, dass er Aeris' Stimme gehört hat? Vier Jahre? Nein, es waren fünf. Er war mittlerweile sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt.

Er erinnerte sich aber noch genau an sie. Immer trug sie ein rosafarbenes Kleid mit Knöpfen, darüber einen kurzen, roten Bolero, braune Halbschuhe und ihre kastanienbraune Haare waren immer geflochten. Sie hatte smaragdgrüne Augen und immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wird nie vergessen, als er sie sterben sah, getötet von Sephiroth. Und er war zu feige, etwas zu unternehmen. Er stand einfach da, als wäre nichts geschehen. Diese Schuldgefühle werden ihn bis zu seinem Tod verfolgen.

In seinen Träumen war sie. Lachend streckte sie ihre Hand aus und lief mit ihm über saftige Wiesen, bis sie dann so schnell rannte, sodass Cloud sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann wachte er immer wieder schweißgebadet auf. Er dachte, er hätte ihren Tod verkraftet, vorallem, als er vor drei Jahren sah, wie Aeris – wenn es keine Illusion war – mit Zack lächelnd aus der Kirche ging. Trotzdem konnte er sie nicht vergessen.

Und sein Hass auf Sephiroth wuchs ins Unendliche.

Nachdem er nach halber Stunde Schiffsfahrt auf dem östlichen Kontinent war, fuhr er direkt nach Edge weiter und kam eine Stunde später an.

Sie alle wohnten gemeinsam in einem Haus wo auch Tifa ihre neue Bar im Erdgeschoss eröffnet hatte, nähe der Kirche, die jetzt eine Ruine war, mit Aeris' Blumenbeet.

Cloud trat müde in die Kneipe ein. Tifa stand an der Theke und räumte Geschirr von den Tresen weg. „Da bist du ja. Willkommen zurück", begrüßte Tifa ihn. „Hey Tifa", rief Cloud, „hier ist die Medizin für die Kleine." „Danke. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Cloud setzte sich auf einen Hocker. „Ich brauch' was Hartes", murmelte er. Tifa musste kichern. „Dasselbe hast du vor fünf Jahren zu mir gesagt, als wir uns das erste Mal nach sieben Jahren wiedersahen. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Lemon Beer? Bier und Zitronensaft gemischt. Die Leute trinken ihn so weg wie nichts." Sie überreichte Cloud ein volles Glas. Cloud ergriff es und trank mit vollen Schlücken. Tifa sah ihn an. „Cloud…du siehst blass aus. Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Cloud stellte das Glas hin. „Nein", antwortete er, „du weißt doch, ich habe Aeris besucht." Tifa begann, am Thekenrand zu kratzen. „Ich vermisse sie", sagte sie leise. „Ich sie auch", gestand Cloud.

Tifa stand schnell auf. „Ich gehe nach oben und sehe nach Marlene und gebe ihr die Medizin. Pass du bitte auf die Tresen auf." Cloud trank sein Bier aus und stützte den Kopf in die Hände und fuhr sich kurz über seine stacheligen, mittelblonden Haare. Er schaffte es nicht, von Aeris' Tod wegzukommen. Stets musste er an sie denken. Auch wenn jetzt die Welt in Frieden war, kein Sephiroth, kein Meteor, keine Mako-Reaktoren, kein Shin-Ra – trotzdem fühlte er sich stets schlecht.

Wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig.

Tifa kam zurück. „Ich habe ihr eine Medizin gegeben. Sie schläft jetzt ein."

„Wo ist eigentlich Barret?", wollte Cloud wissen.

„Er ist bei Cid, in Rocket Town."

Cloud stand auf. „Ich lege mich für eine Stunde aufs Ohr. Und danke für den Drink."

„Kein Problem", sagte Tifa.

**2**

Cloud fühlte sich elend. Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Nicht einen Moment lang, ohne die Augen zu schließen, konnte er nicht an Aeris denken. Immer war sie da, und auch Sephiroths böses Grinsen war in seinen Gedanken, als er triumphierend die Masamune aus Aeris' Körper zog.

„Du verfluchtes Drecksschwein!", schrie Cloud und schlug mit voller Kraft aufs Kissen, sodass Federn herausflogen. Dann sank seine Hand wieder herunter. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss seines schwarzen, ärmelfreien Pullovers und sah auf die Narbe oberhalb seine Brust, die Sephiroth vor drei Jahren verursacht hatte. Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. „Wie ich dich hasse, du elender Mistkerl…", flüsterte er. Der Schweiß floss regelrecht herunter. Sein Körper war total angespannt. Dann fielen ihm die Augenlieder zu.

„Tifa! Ich bin zurück!" Barret knallte die Tür zu. „Ich habe Cid mitgebracht."

,Hallo Tifa, Kleines", rief Cid.

„Willkommen, ihr Beide. Was macht der Nachwuchs, Cid? Was wird es werden?"

Cid drückte seine Zigarette aus. „Danke, gut. Noch nicht, aber bald wird sich herausstellen, was es wird."

„Verstehe. Setzt euch, ich gebe euch was zu trinken."

„Wo sind Marlene und Cloud?", fragte Barret.

„Marlene schläft und Cloud auch. Cloud hat Marlene eine Medizin gebracht, weil sie kurzfristig Fieber hatte. Er ist vor ein paar Stunden nach Hause gekommen", erzählte Tifa, „er hat Aeris besucht." Barret und Cid senkten den Blick. „Er ist noch immer nicht über ihren Tod weggekommen", rief Cid.

,Nein."

Barret wechselte das Thema. „Tifa, machen wir heute den Laden früher zu. Geh du lieber hoch und sieh nach Cloud."

Tifa verließ den Tresen und ging die Treppen zu Clouds Zimmer hoch.

Leise betrat sie das Schlafzimmer und sah den erschöpften Cloud auf dem Bett schlafen. Sie blieb lange stehen und schaute ihn an.

Er sieht so blass aus, dachte sie. Immer, wenn er Aeris besucht, dann ist er hinterher total fertig.

Tifa griff nach einer Decke und breitete sie sorgfältig über Cloud aus. Er drehte sich um und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Erst undeutlich, dann verstand es Tifa: „Aeris…"

Sie hockte sich an die Bettkante und betrachtete Cloud. Er verspannte sich, dann schreckte er auf und keuchte.

„Tifa?"

„Cloud beruhige dich. Du hattest einen Albtraum. Wie ich annehme…hast du von Aeris geträumt, richtig?", bohrte Tifa nach.

„Ja", sagte Cloud und sah aus dem Fenster, „sie stand da, winkte mir zu, und dann verschwand sie im Licht. Ich rief: ,Aeris! Aeris! Warte auf mich!' Aber weg war sie." Tifa richtete sich auf. „Du steigerst dich zu sehr hinein. Was ist...was ist mit dem Cloud geworden, den ich einmal kannte? Er war locker, cool, und ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen nicht leiten, sondern von seinem Verstand." Cloud glotzte sie verständnislos an, und Tifa sagte schnell: „Tut mir leid."

Sie verließ schweigend das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Cloud wurde nachdenklich.

Hatte Tifa wirklich Recht?

Unten hatte Barret die Kneipentür geschlossen. „Feierabend für heute", rief er und machte das Thekenlicht aus. „Wie geht es unserem Sonnenschein?", lachte Barret zu Tifa, die die Treppen herunterkam. Doch Tifa sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Es geht ihm nicht gut", rief sie und setzte sich hinter den Tresen, „er ist so fertig wegen Aeris." Cid war eigentlich immer äußerlich ein schroffer Typ gewesen, doch insgeheim war er warmherzig. „Wir sollten ihn davon ablenken", schlug Cid vor, „Er kann doch nicht ewig an dem Tod der Kleinen trauern!"

Tifa ging die Treppen hoch, um sich erneut bei Cloud zu entschuldigen. Er stand auf dem Balkon von seinem Zimmer und schaute nachdenklich auf den Mond.

„Cloud?", fragte Tifa und schloss hinter sich die Balkontür.

„Was gibt's?"

„Tut mir Leid wegen eben."

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte Cloud: „Kein Problem."

„Aber du weißt, wenn was ist, wir sind für dich da. Du bist nicht allein."

„Ich weiß, Tifa. Aber im Moment brauche ich meine Einsamkeit. Es tut mir leid."

Tifa musste schwer schlucken.

**3**

Tifa und Marlene liefen vom Einkaufen nach hause.

„Tifa! Machst du heute einen leckeren Kuchen? Ich würde mich sooo freuen! Am besten einen Brownie-Kuchen!"

„Gut, aber nur, wenn du brav bist und wir jetzt anständig heimgehen und nicht trödeln, gut?"

„Ist gut!" Das kleine Mädchen tapste glücklich über die Straßen, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei ausrief.

Da erschien ein Monster. Es war tiefgrau und hatte rote Augen, und fletschte mordlustig seine Säbelzähne.

„Marlene!! Bring dich in Sicherheit!!", brüllte Tifa. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf das Biest zu und versetzte es einen Tritt. Dann holte sie aus und gab es einen Faustschlag. Es schrak zurück, doch Tifas Angriffe hinterließen keine großartige Wirkung. Das Monster holte aus und packte Tifa an den Hals. Sie versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch das Monster packte zudem ihre Beine, und drohte, sie zu brechen.

Genau in dem Moment kam Cloud angelaufen und zerschlug das wilde Ungetüm entzwei, und es verschwand. Tifa fiel in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir Leid, Cloud…"

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun."

Beide wechselten einen tiefen Blick.

Plötzlich wehte ein eiskalter Wind über die Straße, und beide drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand eine Person, umhüllt von einer schwarzen Kutte und einer schwarzen Maske, die rote Schlitze als Augen hatte.

„Du bist gut, Tifa. Aber du Cloud, warst nicht zu verachten. Denn du hast das Monster schlagartig vernichtet."

Cloud fuhr ihn an: „Wer bist du?! Hast du das Monster hierher gesandt?!"

Die rätselhafte Person machte eine spöttische Bewegung. „Aber sicher doch. Ihr habt es besiegt, aber bald wird euer Ende nahen."

Cloud wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Stimme kam ihm vertraut vor.

Die Person schlug die Kutte um sich, und er verschwand im nächsten Moment.

„Tifa, alles okay?"

„Ich muss härter trainieren. Ich bin weich geworden, eine Hausfrau", lachte Tifa, „aber ich werde mich bessern."

„Ich kann deinen Tod nicht vergessen, Aeris."

Die warmen, zierlichen Hände von Aeris umfassen von hinten Clouds Schultern.

„Weshalb? Ich bin glücklich…ich bin im Verheißenden Land…das Verheißende Land…es ist das Paradies. Mit Zack…"

„Es ist gut, dass du nicht einsam bist."

„Aber ich vermisse dich trotz alledem."

Cloud schluckte schwer. „Wenn ich hätte deinen Tod verhindern können."

…_verhindern können…_

**4**

Einen Tag nach dem Angriff, ging Tifa in die Kirche. Da waren die Blumen schon ausgewachsen, und Tifa sammelte sie ein.

„Jede Blume erinnert mich an dich, Aeris."

Aber es war nicht nur Aeris. Vor zwei Jahren, als einer der Sephiroth-Klone, Loz, sie angriff und ohnmächtig wurde. Und Cloud sie später fand. Und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Seine Stimme weckte sie…seine Wärme…

Natürlich liebte Tifa Aeris wie ihre beste Freundin, jedoch war sie der Grund, warum von Cloud, noch schlimmer als früher, keine Wärme mehr ausging.

Es war, als hätte Cloud eine eisige Wand um sich herumgezogen und wollte niemandem an sich ran lassen. Selbst nicht einmal seine Kindheitsfreundin, die mit ihm zusammen aufwuchs.

Cloud saß an der Theke von Tifas Bar. Barret versuchte ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Cloud, Mann, was ist in der letzten Zeit mit dir los? Du bist noch schlimmer geworden als früher, schweigst immer in dich hinein! Wenn was ist, dann sag es doch!"

„Nichts ist mit mir, alles in Ordnung."

„Ach ja? Das glaub ich dir, wenn…Menschen fliegen können!"

„Und was ist mit Flugzeugpiloten?"

Barret wurde wütend. „Spaß beiseite, Cloud. Ich will mit dir reden, und du? Du machst dich über mich lustig!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht", entgegnete Cloud genervt.

„Und wie! Aber lass gut sein", rief Barret und verließ die Theke.

Was war mit den Allen los? Sie behandeln mich, als ob ich ein Pflegefall wäre. Dabei geht's mir gut!

_Bist du dir da so sicher, Cloud?_

_Aeris? _

_Du denkst immer an mich und machst dir Vorwürfe. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dir verziehen habe?_

_Aber wenn ich deinen Tod hätte verhindern können, würdest du noch immer bei uns sein._

_Nun, jeder Mensch stirbt doch, das musst du wissen. _

Die fröhliche Stimme gluckste und verschwand aus Clouds Ohren.

Cloud seufzte und legte sich auf die nahgelegene Couch. Bald war er eingeschlafen.

Am Abend kam Tifa mit dem Blumenkorb zurück und schloss die Bar ab. Sie fand den schlafenden Cloud. Tifa blieb neben ihm sitzen und beachtete ihn für paar Minuten. Ohne es von sich selbst zu erwarten, strich sie Cloud langsam und vorsichtig über seine Haare und Wange. Der Duft von den süßen Lilien kam Cloud in die Nase und die warmen, zarten Hände über seine Wange weckten ihn.

„Aeris!!", schrie Cloud und schreckte auf.

Doch es war Tifa, die rot aufglühte, denn Cloud hatte ihre Hände bemerkt.

„Ach, du bist es. Ich dachte, du wärst…", Cloud brach ab.

„…Aeris, nicht wahr?", ergänzte Tifa.

„Warum vergibst du dir nicht endlich?! Niemand ist von uns daran schuld, dass Aeris starb. Sie hat dir sicherlich schon längst verziehen!"

„Woher willst du das wissen, zur Hölle?! Mein Schmerz, meine Trauer, meine Wut, meine Schuldgefühle! Nichts weißt du davon! ABSOLUT nichts!" Cloud stand auf und verließ die Kneipe und schlug die Tür hinter sich. Von draußen hörte man sein Motorrad wegfahren.

Tifa sank auf die Knie und schluchzte. Unerwartet umfassten kleine Hände ihr Gesicht.

„Marlene?"

„Cloud ist doof, Tifa!"

„Sei still, sag so was nicht zu ihm! Und weißt du, wie spät es ist? Geh ins Bett."

„Nein", Barrets Adoptivtochter stemmte ihre kleinen Fäuste in die Hüften, „du bist so lieb zu Cloud, und er ist gemein!"

Tifa errötete. „Hast du etwa Alles gesehen?"

„Ist doch nicht schlimm!"

Tifa wischte sich über ihre Augen und lachte. „Nun aber schnell ins Bett, kleine Hummel!"

Sie brachte Marlene ins Bett, doch die Kleine wollte nicht einschlafen.

„Marlene, bitte, ich gehe jetzt auch schlafen. Also…"

„Nur noch eine Frage!", bettelte Marlene.

„Also gut", seufzte die junge Frau mit den schwarzbraunen Haaren, „eine letzte Frage."

„Bist du in Cloud verliebt?"

**5**

Tifa bekam sehr schnelles Herzklopfen, ihr Mund wurde trocken und ihre Finger zitterten.

Vor lauter Schock konnte sie im ersten Moment nicht reden.

Dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Wa…was redest d-du denn da…?"

Marlene fing an zu kichern. „Also doch!"

Tifa rief: „Für so was bist du noch zu klein, Marlene!"

Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen sagte: „Aeris war auch in Cloud sehr verliebt! Wenn wir alleine waren, fragte sie mich immer, ob Cloud eine Freundin hätte und auf was für einen Typ Mädchen er steht."

„Ich weiß, Marlene", murmelte Tifa mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick.

„Ich hab es dann einmal Cloud erzählt. Aber Cloud schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren."

„Gut, das war's. Süße Träume."

Schnell eilte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer, suchte Tifa in fast all ihren Schubläden nach etwas. Dann fand sie es, tief verborgen unter vielen Büchern.

Es war ein Foto, ungefähr zwölf Jahre her. Es zeigte sie und Cloud in Nibelheim, das Foto hatte Tifas Vater aufgenommen.

Beide spielen gerade an dem Wasserturm des Dorfes.

Und Cloud lacht auf dem Foto, so glücklich, ganz anders im Vergleich zu heute.

Einmal hatte Tifa ihren Vater damals mit Clouds Mutter sprechen hören. Clouds Mutter sagte damals: „Mein Sohn Cloud ist ein sehr schüchterner Junge. Er hat keine Freunde und ist so unwahrscheinlich einsam. Nur wenn er mit der kleinen Tifa spielt, ist er glücklich und lacht sehr viel. Er mag sie sehr gerne."

Die Worte von Mrs. Strife klangen ihr noch im Ohr. _…mag sie sehr gerne…_Plötzlich fasste Tifa einen Entschluss.

„Du willst mit Cloud nach Nibelheim reisen?", fragte Barret Tifa am nächsten Morgen ungläubig.

„Ja, ich will, dass er sich zurückerinnert… an unsere gemeinsame Kindheit."

„Nun, dann will ich euch nicht aufhalten. Dann geh ihn doch mal holen, er schläft in seinem Zimmer."

Aber als Tifa in Clouds Zimmer ging, war es leer. Bestürzt schaute sie in all den anderen Zimmern, doch von Cloud fehlte jede Spur. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Auseinandersetzung gestern Abend zurück. Cloud ist mit seinem Motorrad weggefahren.

Oh nein, ihm wird doch nicht...

Tifa rannte sofort aus der Bar und stieg in ihr Cabrio. Sie suchte die gesamte Umgebung nach Cloud ab, doch er war nirgends um Edge herum zu finden.

Dann fuhr sie weiter nach Kalm, fragte im Wirtshaus nach, doch auch dort war er nicht zu finden.

Tifa war in schrecklicher Sorge, als sie plötzlich etwas entdeckte. Auf einer einsamen Straße zwischen Kalm und Junon sah sie ein Motorrad. Es lag auf dem Boden und daneben ein junger Mann, bei dem es sich um Cloud handelte!

„Cloud!!", schrie Tifa entsetzt. Sie rannte zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen mit den blonden Stachelhaaren und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Er schien einen Unfall gebaut zu haben, und eine lange Blutspur lief von einer tiefen Platzwunde runter. Tifa sah ihn geschockt an und fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen. „Es tut mir so leid!!", schrie sie in ihrer Trauer und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Krankenwagen brachten schließlich Cloud ins Universitäts-Krankenhaus von Junon. Er lag auf der Intensivstation und Tifa wich nicht von seiner Seite. Es war wie damals, als Cloud eine Mako-Vergiftung hatte und in Mideel stationiert war – auch damals wachte Tifa Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite.

Sie betete jeden Tag für Cloud. „Gott, bitte, beschütze Cloud, gib ihm sein Leben wieder und lass ihn erwachen."

Es sah so aus, als würde er nicht überleben, doch Cloud erwachte aus seinem einwöchigen Koma, denn Tifas Gebete wurden erhört.

Seine Augenlieder öffneten sich in der Nacht. Er sah sich um und sah Tifa, die an seinem Bett eingeschlafen war.

„Tifa…", flüsterte er. Auf einmal kamen seine gesamten Erinnerungen zurück, was kurz vor seinem Unfall geschehen ist. Der Streit mit Tifa…wegen Aeris. Obwohl sie es nur gut gemeint hat, hatte er sie angeschrieen und ist rausgestürmt. Und Tifa hatte ihn wohl gesucht und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, und bis jetzt an seiner Seite gewacht. Cloud fühlte sich elend. Trotz des Streites sorgte sie sich um ihn. „Verzeih mir, Tifa…"

Was für ein elender Versager er war.

**6**

In den nächsten Tagen musste Cloud mit Krücken gehen, weil er wegen des Unfalls noch zu schwach zum selbstständigen Gehen war.

„Was wird aus der Reise nach Nibelheim?", wollte Barret wissen, als er im Krankenhaus zu Besuch war und mit Tifa heimlich redete. „Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Tifa, „jetzt nach seinem Unfall wird Cloud wohl kaum gehen können."

Barret senkte den Blick. „Aber ich werde für eine Woche alleine gehen…auch wenn Cloud nicht mitkommt", rief Tifa.

Zwei Tage später konnte Cloud endlich nach hause. Aber er musste sich schonen. Tifa packte ihre Sachen, denn sie hatte beschlossen, alleine in ihr und Clouds Heimatdorf zu reisen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Wohin willst du?", fragte Cloud.

Verwirrt von seiner plötzlichen Frage, stammelte Tifa: „Ähm, i-ich, ich fahre nach Nibelheim…für eine Woche."

Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Warum auf einmal?"

„Ich würde gern wieder in Nibelheim mal zu Besuch sein…sehen, was sich dort so tut."

Cloud setzte sich auf Tifas Bett. „Tifa, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, was da…vor meinem Unfall war."

Tifa ging zu Cloud und hockte sich vor ihm hin. „Ist schon gut…ich habe es jetzt endlich verstanden. Du…du liebst Aeris…oder?"

Cloud sah Tifa an und sagte: „Tifa, was…?" Doch unerwartet bekam Tifa einen Kloß im Hals und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie stand abrupt auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer, bevor Cloud zu Ende sprechen konnte.

Verwirrt von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch, stand Cloud auf und wollte zu ihr gehen. Aber dann dachte er, dass Tifa allein sein will und ging stattdessen in sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen, ging Tifa so früh zum Bahnhof, dass noch nicht einmal die Sonne richtig aufgegangen war. Tifa fühlte sich scheußlich. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe, denn sie hatte vor Kummer kein Auge in der Nacht zugemacht. Sie fühlte sich schlapp und müde, aber sie wollte schnell Nibelheim erreichen.

Stunden später, am Nachmittag, hielt der Zug an und die junge Frau stieg aus. Sie ging in ihr altes Haus, das leer stand, und zog in ihr altes Zimmer zurück.

Nach dem auspacken wollte Tifa die Stadtbewohner besuchen, und wollte in _Gramp's Inn _erst reingehen.

Der alte Mann, der da saß, und in Zeitungen rumblätterte, erkannte Tifa sofort. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bei meinem Alzheimer…Tifa! Bist du das? Mensch, bist du eine schöne, junge Frau geworden."

Tifa wurde verlegen. „Haha, danke. Es ist auch mittlerweile neun Jahre her."

„Ja. Als ich hörte, dass Nibelheim nach dem großen Brand wieder aufgebaut wurde, da machte ich mich direkt auf dem Weg. Ich eröffnete wieder mein gutes, altes Gasthaus. Du weißt auch sicherlich, ich mag keine Veränderungen."

…_ich mag keine Veränderungen._

_Cloud hat sich verändert._

Tifa sah mit ernsten Blick zu dem freundlichen, alten Mann und sagte: „Ja, Gramp. Ich auch nicht."

Die nächsten Tage besuchte Tifa die restlichen Hausbewohner und machte sich mit Arbeit nützlich.

Doch egal, was sie tat, in ihren Hintergedanken war immer Cloud. Sie bemühte sich zwar, nicht an ihn zu denken, weil es ihr immer einen Stich gab, wenn sie an ihren Kindheitsfreund dachte.

Tifa wurde nun bewusst, wie man diese Art von Schmerz nannte.

Liebeskummer.

In der Nacht wollte Tifa noch einmal spazieren gehen, als sie am Wasserturm des Dorfes vorbeiging. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie es kaum realisiert, aber heute fiel es ihr besonders auf.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sah herauf zum Himmel. Er war klar, und Millionen von Sternen leuchteten am Himmelszelt.

_Kein Wunder, heute kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es die selbe Sternennacht wie damals, kurz bevor Cloud Nibelheim verließ, um bei SOLDAT beizutreten._

Sie kletterte auf den Turm und setzte sich. Tifa lehnte sich gegen die hölzerne Wand und schloss die Augen. Voller Trauer erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht zurück, wo Cloud ihr das Versprechen gab, sie zu retten, wenn Tifa in der Klemme stecken würde – was er auch tatsächlich einhielt.

Der Cloud von der Kindheit war anders. Er war wärmer…Tifa spürte seine Gefühle für sie…

Doch heute war Cloud kalt, verschlossen, und unnahbar. Und es kam Tifa so vor, dass sich jemand zwischen sie und Cloud drängte. Und diese Person war eindeutig Aeris.

Bittere Tränen rannen plötzlich ihr Gesicht runter und sie fing an, zu schluchzen.

„Warum weinst du?"

Tifa schreckte auf, als sie das hörte. Aber dann bekam sie noch größere Augen.

Vor ihr stand Cloud, in Krücken.

„Cloud?! Was…was machst du hier?!", fragte Tifa erschrocken und erfreut zugleich.

„Nun…ich wollte auch gerne mein altes Heimatdorf wieder besuchen. Ich bin erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen."

„Aber du bist doch in Krücken! Wie hast du da den weiten Weg geschafft?"

„Cid hat mich mit seinem Kleinflugzeug hierher geflogen."

Tifa wurde das zuviel. Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, aber Cloud fragte verwundert: „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich…ähm…mir geht's nicht gut…ich geh schlafen."

Doch Cloud wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. „Warte…lass uns erst mal ein wenig hier bleiben."

„Du kannst doch nicht hier herauf!", wand Tifa ein.

Aber dann geschah ein Wunder. Cloud ließ seine Krügen fallen und stand auf wackligen Beinen. Langsam kletterte er das Gerüst hoch, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Jedoch schaffte es der Junge mit den spitzen, blonden Haaren und ließ sich neben Tifa fallen.

Dem Mädchen fiel der Mund weit auf.

„Puh…geschafft."

„Cloud! Du…du kannst wieder laufen!"

„Ja…seit ein paar Sekunden! Ich fühlte auf einmal diese große Kraft in mir!"

Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen fing Cloud wieder an.

„Ich wollte dich noch was Anderes fragen. Warum…warum hast du plötzlich angefangen zu weinen, als du mich vor ein paar Tagen das mit Aeris gefragt hast? Und dazu noch diese plötzliche Abreise…"

Tifa hielt inne.

Am Himmel flog eine Sternschnuppe vorbei.

Die Nacht wurde plötzlich warm, viele Lichter des Dorfes gingen aus.

Cloud sah Tifa von der Seite an. „Wieso sagst du nichts?"

Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl von Trauer, Eifersucht und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Bitte, lass mich gehen."

Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihr hübsches Gesicht runter.

Plötzlich packte Cloud Tifa am Arm, und mit einem Schwung fiel sie in seine Arme. Sie umarmten sich zum ersten Mal, tief und fest.

**7**

Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Tifa konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, denn Cloud hielt sie genauso fest wie sie ihn. Endlich kamen alle tiefen und versteckten Gefühle für Cloud heraus.

Tifa weinte, vor Erleichterung und Freude.

„Lauf nicht weg! Mir ist klar geworden, was du alles für mich gemacht hast. Du warst immer für mich da…für Alles will ich mich bedanken…Tifa."

Tifa wimmerte vor Rührung, und vergrub ihr Gesicht ganz tief an seinen Hals, sodass sie sein Aftershave roch.

„Das Versprechen am Brunnen…unsere Kindheitserinnerungen…das Wiedersehen im Reaktor…ich dachte, du hättest sie vergessen…ich hatte Angst, dass du das Alles verloren hättest…"

Cloud schob sie sanft etwas von sich, und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Im Mondlicht leuchteten seine Augen wunderschön.

„Ich habe sie nicht verloren. Ich habe sie nur kurzzeitig vergessen…Aeris war so oft in meinen Gedanken."

Tifa flüsterte: „Mir kommt es so vor, als ob der alte Cloud wieder zurück ist…von damals…"

Cloud lächelte, zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit. „Und dieser Cloud wird bleiben…dank dir."

Tifa machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht. „Cloud…bitte sag mir die Wahrheit. Ob du Aeris…liebst."

Der junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren blickte ernst in ihre Augen. Dann schloss er seine Lieder und schmunzelte.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ich sie liebe. Sie war so süß und zart…man musste sie beschützen. Aber…mir ist erst vor ein paar Tagen klar geworden, dass diese Gefühle eher auf Beschützergefühle basieren…und nicht auf Liebe."

Tifa fiel ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen und sie war überglücklich. Es war keine Liebe!

Cloud lachte etwas verlegen. „Außerdem ist sie die Freundin meines toten besten Freundes, Zack! Ich bin doch kein Ausspanner!"

Beide lachten.

Jetzt wurde die Nacht wieder kühler. Tifa bekam Gänsehaut und wollte reingehen. „Komm mit, zu mir nachhause!"

Cloud sah sie dankbar an. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben, solange wir in Nibelheim sind?"

Tifa lächelte. „Natürlich!"

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug, Cloud und Tifa halfen den Dorfbewohnern so gut, wie es ging.

Am letzten Tag vor der Abreise wollte Tifa einen Kuchen backen, und wollte im Tante-Emma-Laden neben Gramp's Inn Eier kaufen. Cloud kam mit.

Lila, die Verkäuferin, sah Cloud und Tifa grinsend an. „Ich hab es mir doch gedacht!", sagte sie, „Diese besondere Freundschaft von damals…ihr seid jetzt verheiratet, nicht wahr?"

Sowohl Tifa als auch Cloud bekamen einen hochroten Kopf. „Ähm…n-nein, wir sind Kindheitsfreunde…", stotterte Tifa, vor Scham fast am versinken.

Cloud lachte. „So ist es."

„Ach so, entschuldigt. Hier bitte, mein Junge", sagte die alte Frau. Cloud bedankte sich und verließ den Laden, aber Lila hielt Tifa kurz zurück.

„Ich habe deine Augen genau beobachtet", lachte sie, „Die Augen eines Menschen verraten sein Herz und seine Seele. Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Tifa schwieg, sah zu Boden.

„Du weißt, einige Menschen sind dazu besinnt, dass aus ihrer Freundschaft Liebe wird. Vielleicht ist dies bei euch der Fall…"

Tifa errötete wieder, bedankte sich und hechtete aus dem Laden.

Zuhause machte sich Tifa gleich ans Kuchenbacken. Es wurde ein sehr schöner Schneewittchen-Kuchen. Dazu brühte sie Tee auf.

Cloud kam in diesem Moment aus der Dusche.

„Der ist ja schön geworden." Er nahm einen Teller. „Darf ich ein Stück?"

Tifa rief: „Natürlich, den habe ich doch für dich gebacken!"

Cloud schenkte seiner Kindheitsfreundin ein schönes Lächeln, woraufhin sie sehr schwach wurde. „Danke."

Nach ein paar Minuten war der Kuchen aufgegessen. „Der Kuchen war klasse, Tifa. Ich hab gewusst, dass du eine tolle Köchin bist."

Tifa wurde ganz verlegen. Schnell sagte sie: „Ich räume jetzt schnell ab."

Nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig, aber Cloud saß nicht im Wohnzimmer. Nervös sah sich Tifa um, aber dann hörte sie von oben Klaviertöne. Leise schlich sie herauf, in ihr Zimmer, wo das Klavier stand.

Tifa sah Cloud, der konzentriert an ihrem Klavier spielte. Die Melodie kam Tifa bekannt vor, und dann fiel ihr ein, welche es war.

Es war ihr Lieblingslied, was Cloud auch vor ein paar Jahren gespielt hatte.

Er gab sich so Mühe beim Spielen, sodass er die Augen schloss.

Tifa, von ihren Gefühlen übermannt, ging zu Cloud und umarmte ihn fest von hinten.

Cloud ließ Tifa gewähren.

Er fühlte die starke Wärme von Tifa, die zu ihm floss.

Tifa schmiegte ihre Wange an die von Cloud.

Cloud öffnete kurz überrascht seine Augen, schloss sie aber wieder, um sich zu konzentrieren.

Tifa dachte nur an eins.

_Ich liebe dich, Cloud!_

**8**

Der Tag der Abreise. Cloud und Tifa fuhren mit dem Zug nach Edge zurück.

Barret, der auf den _Siebenten Himmel_ aufgepasst hat, begrüßte beide relativ freudig.

„Ihr seht sehr erholt aus!", rief er.

„Ja, es war eine sehr schöne Reise", sagte Tifa ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

Obwohl Barret so was normalerweise nicht auffiel, merkte er Tifas verlegenen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

„Nibelheim war echt spitze", verriet Cloud, „aber jetzt sind wir ja wieder da!"

Marlenes Vater fiel Clouds neue Ausstrahlung auf und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Übrigens, wir haben Besuch. Alle sind hier. Sie warten im Wohnzimmer auf euch."

Im Wohnzimmer saßen alle: Cid und Shera, Nanaki, Cait Sith, Marlene, Denzel, der von einer Reise zurückkam, Yuffie und Vincent.

„Willkommen zurück!", riefen alle.

„Let's party!", brüllte Cid und Shera neben ihm sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

Die Männer tranken um die Wette, selbst Cloud machte mit. „Cloud, du bist so ausgelassen!", lachte Cid. Marlene und Denzel spielten mit Nanaki und Cait Sith draußen im Garten.

Die Frauen zogen sich in Tifas Zimmer zurück.

„Im wievielten Monat bist du, Shera?", fragte Tifa.

„Ich bin im 7. Monat. Wir haben erfahren, dass das Kind ein Junge wird. Cid und ich wollen ihn Cid jr. Nennen."

„Sicherlich kommt er nach seinem Vater!", sagte Yuffie.

„Es ist schon lustig", erzählte Shera lachend, „als wir uns kennen lernten, mochte mich Cid schon anfangs nicht, was noch verstärkt wurde, als ich ihm seinen Traum mit der Rakete zunichte machte, und danach arbeitete ich schweigend für Cid zuhause als Haushälterin. Aber nach einer Zeit wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er mich mag, und ich mochte ihn schon vom ersten Augenblick an. Er benannte ein Flugzeug nach mir. Und dann…waren wir in der Gondel in Gold Saucer…zuerst hat er rumgedruckst, aber dann rückte er plötzlich damit raus, ob ich ihn heiraten will…"

„Und da hast du sofort ja gesagt!", unterbrach Yuffie.

„Natürlich. Alle Leute haben gesagt, dass sie gewusst hätten, dass aus uns ein Paar wird."

Tifa erinnerte sich urplötzlich an die Worte von Lily vom Tante-Emma-Laden in Nibelheim: „…_ich hab es mir doch gedacht. Diese besondere Freundschaft von damals…ihr seid jetzt verheiratet, nicht wahr?"_

„Und jetzt seht her", gluckste sie, „jetzt bekomme ich ein Kind vom Kapitän."

Wenn Cloud und ich eines Tages heiraten würden, dachte Tifa. Doch erschrocken von ihrem Gedanken, schob sie sie beiseite.

„Hm, du hast es gut!", schnaufte Yuffie, „Vincent ist so ein toller Mann. Ich habe so starke Gefühle für ihn, aber er hat nur diese doofe Lukretia im Kopf! Wie gerne würde ich mit ihm zusammen sein, aber erstens ist die blöde Lukretia da und außerdem unser Altersunterschied…ich bin erst zwanzig und er ist schon einunddreißig, nein, besser gesagt, sein wahres Alter ist sechzig!"

Wie leicht die beiden über ihre Gefühle reden können, ging es Tifa durch die Gedanken.

„Wenn man sich liebt, ist das Alter egal. Genauso wie Alles andere!", rief Shera.

„Alles Andere?", platzte es aus Tifa, „selbst wenn noch eine Andere da wäre?"

Shera sah Tifa verwundert an, antwortete aber: „Natürlich! Aber…da gibt es doch jemanden bei dir?"

Tifa wurde schrecklich rot. „N-nein…ähm…"

Yuffie kreischte auf. „Aaaaaaah! Unsere Tifa ist verliebt! Ich fass' es nicht! Wer ist denn der Junge! Sag!"

Tifa schaute blutrot auf. „Was redest du! Ich…"

Shera lächelte. „Egal, wer es ist. Du musst es ihm sagen. Wenn er es nicht bald erfahren wird, dann wird er eine Andere lieben."

Diese Worte schlugen bei Tifa Alarmglocken. „Du hast Recht! Ich muss es Cl…"

„Cl?", fragte Yuffie.

„Ähm, nichts!! Wie wäre es, wenn wir auch zu den Jungs gehen?!", rief Tifa schnell.

Zurück unten im Wohnzimmer, rannte Cid zu Shera und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Hey, Barret, leg' mal eine Platte auf! n' schönes Schnulzelied! Ich will tanzen!"

Barret rief leicht verärgert: „Okay, aber ihr lässt mich da raus! Ich hasse Schnulzelieder!"

Er legte eine romantische Ballade auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Marlene und Denzel taten so, als könnten sie tanzen, was sie aber sichtlich nicht konnten, hatten aber ihren Spaß dabei.

Shera blickte ihren Mann an. „Du bist betrunken, Cid!" „Bin ich…aber ich möchte jetzt tanzen…"

Yuffie sprintete geradewegs zu Vincent. „Ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen..."

Vincent, der erst nichts sagte, sah das junge Mädchen aus Wutai bloß an, aber dann flüsterte er. „Gerne." Beide tanzten einen klassischen Walzer und sahen sich weiterhin in die Augen, wie zwei Verliebte.

Jetzt waren nur noch Cloud und Tifa übrig. Cloud fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare, auch er schien, aber nur etwas, betrunken zu sein. Tifa wurde sehr schüchtern. Beide kamen dann langsam aufeinander zu.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und lachten.

Eng umschlungen tanzten sie zum Lied. Tifa legte ihre glühende Wange auf seine starke Schulter.

Diese Nähe…diese Wärme…die versteckten Gefühle…Tifa spürte sie.

Tifa hörte Clouds Herz schlagen. Es war, als würden ihre Herzen im Rhythmus schlagen.

„Cloud…", flüsterte Tifa leise.

„Hm?"

„Ich…ich…", stotterte sie.

Der Druck ihrer Arme um den Nacken von Cloud verstärkte sich. Cloud verstärkte auch den Druck seiner Arme um ihre Hüften.

„Sag mir, was du gerade denkst", sagte er leise.

Tifas linke Hand fuhr Cloud durch die Haare. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er schloss langsam seine Augenlieder.

„Ich…Cloud…"

Aber als Tifa sich gerade durchringen wollte, fing Cloud an, zu hinken und drückte sich an Tifa. „Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr…Kannst du mich in mein Zimmer bringen?", bat der Junge mit den wässrig blauen Augen.

Tifa legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und schleppte ihn auf in sein Zimmer. Sie half ihm bis zum Bett und Cloud legte sich auf den Rücken mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie saß an der Bettkante, beobachtete ihn. Sehr lange. Tifa dachte: Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn seine Augen geschlossen sind. Fast schon ein wenig hilflos.

Cloud schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Murmelnd drehte er sich zu Tifa und plötzlich riss er sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an sich.

Tifa, die weitaus mehr als schockiert war, ließ Cloud gewähren, denn es gefiel ihr sehr.

Aber dann stand sie vorsichtig auf und wandte sich zum gehen.

Plötzlich hielt Cloud sie am Arm fest und flüsterte stöhnend: „Tifa…bitte geh nicht…"

Das Mädchen mit den schwarzbraunen Haaren war völlig überrascht. Er war also doch wach!

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Tifa fiel erneut in seine starken Arme und fing an zu weinen.

„Warum weinst…du?", fragte Cloud.

Und dann brach alles aus Tifa heraus: „Seit unserer Jugend habe ich es gewusst, aber ich habe es dir nie gesagt! Ich war so dumm, und ehe ich es so langsam sagen wollte, tauchte Aeris auf! Ich mochte sie wirklich, wie eine Freundin, aber ich hasste sie zum Teil dafür, dass sie sich an dich ranmachte und du dich auch für sie, meiner Meinung nach, interessiertest. Und du hast sie immer noch nicht vergessen! Stets redest du über sie!"

Verwirrt vom Gefühlsausbruch, sagte Cloud: „Aber was willst du damit sagen? Wieso…"

Bevor Cloud zu Ende sprechen konnte, rief Tifa unter Tränen: „Cloud…ich…seit unserer Jugend…ich…ich liebe dich!!"

**9**

Cloud sah Tifa mit seinen eisig blauen Augen an, aber er schwieg. Tifa dachte bestürzt: Oh Gott, was habe ich gesagt? Nein! Was habe ich getan?!

Tifa rannte aus Clouds Zimmer hinaus und schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein.

Später klopften Yuffie und Shera an der Tür. „Tifa! Geht's dir nicht gut? Mach doch die Tür auf!"

Tifa lag auf ihr Bett, ihr Kopf unter dem Kopf verborgen. „Mir geht's etwas schlecht, ich bleib erst mal hier. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

Shera und Yuffie sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an, gingen aber zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Tifa konnte es nicht fassen. Ich habe ihm nach so vielen Jahren Liebe ihm es gesagt, dachte sie, habe ich das wirklich getan?

Sie blieb liegen, und irgendwann schlief sie ein.

Cloud – was faszinierte sie an ihm? Seine stechendblauen Augen, seine stacheligen, hellblonden Haare, sein durchtrainierter Körper – oder seine zurückhaltende, geheimnisvolle aber trotzdem liebenswürdige Art?

Wenn sie ihre Augenlider schloss, sah sie ihn. Wie er sich umdrehte und sie anstrahlte. Sie sind sich viele Male nah gekommen, vorallem in letzter Zeit waren sie sich näher als je zuvor.

Sollte jetzt Alles zu Ende sein? Weil er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern würde?

Ich bin so schwach, dachte Tifa, und verklemmt dazu. Ich tue immer so stark, aber ich bin es überhaupt nicht…

Tifa saß am nächsten Morgen nach einer schlaflosen Nacht im Garten auf der Gartenschaukel und schaut mit leerem Blick auf die Rosen.

Unerwartet setzt sich Jemand neben ihr auf die Schaukel. Es ist Barret.

„Morgen, Tifa", murmelt er.

„Guten Morgen."

„Da heute der Laden zu ist, wollte ich mit dir reden."

Tifa richtete sich von der Hocke auf und setzte sich gerade hin. „Worum geht es?"

Barret blickte fest in ihre Augen. „Um Cloud."

Tifa machte große Augen, sah aber schweigend zu Boden.

„Mir ist von Anfang an es aufgefallen", sagte er, „deine Besorgtheit, du bist bei jeder Mission damals mitgekommen, als Cloud dabei war, du warst immer bei ihm, du standest dicht an seiner Seite, vorallem nachdem Aeris starb, du hast ihn vom Lebensstrom herausgeholt…"

„Was willst du mir damit…sagen?", flüsterte Tifa.

„Dass du Cloud liebst."

Tifa war totenstill und sah weiterhin zum Boden.

Barret lächelte kurz. „Ich bin kein sehr sensibler Mensch und bemerke keine Gefühle oder so was, aber bei dir waren die Gefühle für Cloud so stark, sodass sie mir auffielen, obwohl du nichts gesagt hast."

Tifa nuschelte leise: „Hat Cloud dir etwas gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich habe es selbst bemerkt. Cloud ist aber zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daher ist fällt ihm nichts auf."

Tifa schaut herauf zum Himmel. Es war so früh am Morgen, dass noch Sterne am Himmel glitzerten. Jeder Stern sollte eine Hoffnung sein. Hoffnung für die Erwiderung ihrer Liebe zu Cloud. Aber sie hatte den Gedanken verdrängt, dass die Sterne fast unerreichbar sind.

_Fast?_

„Schläft Cloud noch?"

„Ja, sieht so aus. Der hat sicher 'nen Kater, wenn der aufwacht, vom ganzen Alk."

Tifa steht auf. Ihre Faust ballt sich zusammen.

„Ich werde Cloud vergessen", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Tifa…!", fing Barret an.

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn, „Gefühle in einer Freundschaft sind nicht möglich."

Barret stand auf und schüttelte Tifa hin und her. „Spinnst du?! Zwischen euch ist viel mehr als Freundschaft!"

Tifa befreite sich und herrschte Barret an: „Verstehst du nicht? Er liebt vielleicht Aeris nicht mehr, aber mich liebt er auch nicht! Er liebte mich nicht, er liebt mich nicht und er wird mich nie lieben!"

Sie sprang in ihr Cabrio und ließ den verdutzten Barret zurück.

Tifa hielt ihr Cabrio direkt vor der Kirche in Sektor 6 an.

Sie setzte sich auf die vorderste Bank. Schweigend beobachtete sie den Engel der an der halb verfallenen Decke hing.

Der Engel sah mit seinen steinernen und traurigen Augen Tifa an.

Sie erwiderte den Blick des Engels.

„_Tifa?_"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen drehte sich abrupt um.

Vor ihr stand Aeris, in voller Gestalt.

**10**

„Was?! Aeris?!", schrie Tifa erschrocken.

Aeris kam auf Tifa zu, die aufsprang und Aeris in ihre Arme schloss.

„Du…du lebst! Und du bist kein Geist! Ich kann dich sehen und berühren!"

Das Mädchen mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren und den smaragdgrünen Augen befreite sich langsam aus Tifas Umarmung.

„Ja, so ist es." Sie lachte.

Doch auf einmal empfand Tifa neben ihrer Freude wieder einen Schmerz. Und dieser Schmerz war nichts anderes als Eifersucht.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht, dass du wieder hier bist."

Aeris schaute um sich. „Wo ist Cloud?"

Tifa antwortete etwas betrübt: „Ähm…zuhause. Er schläft ja noch, es ist so früh."

Aeris blickte ihre Freundin verwundert an. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Am frühen Morgen?"

Tifa wollte Aeris nicht sagen warum, deswegen tischte sie eine Lüge auf, was ihr allerdings schwer fiel. „Ich wollte…die Kirche besuchen. Etwas Ruhe und klaren Kopf."

Der letzte Satz verriet sie etwas, deswegen fiel sie schnell ein: „Ähm, warum kommst du nicht mit? Wir frühstücken gleich, und Barret und du die Anderen sind schließlich auch da und sie würden sich mächtig freuen, wenn sie dich sehen…"

Aber zum Erstaunen Tifas lehnte Aeris ab: „Nein…danke. Ich werde hier bleiben. Komm doch gleich nach dem Frühstück mit Cloud zur Kirche."

„Warum kommst du denn schon jetzt nicht mit?", wollte Tifa wissen.

„Weil ich mich noch schäme, mich ihnen zu zeigen. Aber vielleicht in ein paar Tagen…"

Irgendwie spürte Tifa, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Schade. Aber ich werde direkt kommen, mit Cloud", versprach das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

„Bis später", rief die geheimnisvolle Cetra.

Zuhause angekommen, saßen Barret, Cid, Shera, Marlene, Denzel und zuletzt Cloud am Frühstückstisch. Vincent und Yuffie waren in Kalm, in Vincents Haus, zusammen mit Nanaki und Cait Sith.

„Wo warst du, Tifa?", fragte Cid.

„Ich war in der Kirche."

Sie wollte einerseits sagen, dass sie Aeris in der Kirche wieder getroffen hatte, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davor zurück.

„Dann setz' dich hin und iss etwas, du siehst so blass aus", stellte Barret fest.

Shera sah Tifa besorgt an und meinte: „Ich glaube du hast auch wahrscheinlich nicht so gut geschlafen."

Tifa grinste verlegen und nahm Platz neben Cloud. Doch erst jetzt schrie es in ihr: Das Liebesgeständnis! Ich habe es vergessen!

Tifa nahm augenblicklich die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an und konnte kaum essen. Als sie sich Orangensaft ins Glas einschenken wollte, stieß sie mit ihrer Hand dagegen und das Glas fiel auf dem Boden und flog in tausend Scherben.

„Es tut mir leid, isst weiter…"

„Warte, ich helfe dir…"

Tifa bückte nach Scherben und Cloud auch. Aber dann berührten sich ihre Hände.

Barret, der das mitverfolgte, säuselte schmunzelnd: „Scherben bringen Glück!"

Beide kehrten die Splitter zusammen und brachten sie in die Küche.

Cloud und Tifa schwiegen wie zwei Grabsteine.

Tifa fühlte sich, als würde sie im Regen stehen. Auch Cloud war eisig, der Cloud von gestern war verschwunden, der sie zärtlich in seine Arme nahm.

Tifa wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als Cloud hinterher rief: „Warte!"

Tifa wandte sich um, wieder am erröten.

„Du…Tifa…ich wollte fragen, wegen dem gestrigen Abend…als du gesagt hast…"

Das junge Mädchen verging fast vor Schock.

Er erinnert sich! Er will etwas dazu sagen!

Blitzschnell sagte sie: „Ich habe…ähm…Aeris getroffen! Sie ist in der Kirche!"

Es kam sehr unglaubwürdig rüber.

„Tifa?"

„Ja…komm mit. Du wirst sie sehen."

Über das Liebesgeständnis wurde nichts erwähnt.

Die ganze Fahrt lang glaubte Cloud Tifa kein Wort, sosehr es auch Tifa sagte.

„Sie ist da! Überzeug dich selbst!", beteuerte sie.

Die Kindheitsfreunde betraten die Kirchenruine.

Aeris war nicht zu sehen.

„Du hast also doch gelogen!", rief Cloud verärgert.

„Nein! Ich habe sie doch gesehen…", erwiderte Tifa verzweifelt.

„So ein Quatsch! Mach' dich nicht über sie lustig! Ich gehe jetzt!"

In dem Moment, als Cloud sich zum gehen umdrehte, stand Aeris vor dem Eingang der Kirche. Cloud erschrak so fürchterlich, dass er noch blasser wurde als er es sonst war.

„Aeris…", fing er an.

„Cloud…"

Langsam kamen sie aufeinander zu, mit großen Augen. Aeris rannte die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Tifa fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

Cloud erwiderte Aeris' Umarmung.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du lebst…?", murmelte der überraschte Cloud.

„Ich lebe, wie du siehst."

„Aber wie?"

„Die Cetra haben mich zurück auf die Erde geschickt. Sie wollten, dass ich meinen Wunsch erfülle."

„Wunsch?"

„Ja. Zack ist aber da geblieben."

Cloud lächelte Aeris an, wie es Tifa noch nie seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft gesehen hatte. Er war überglücklich.

Aeris hakte sich bei Cloud ein und lachte: „Ich bin wieder zurück, Bodyguard! Jetzt musst du

mich wieder beschützen."

Die Zwei lachten.

Tifa fühlte sich alleingelassen, verzweifelt und vorallem traurig. Sie schluckte schwer, ihre Tränen hielt sie mit größter Mühe zurück.

Sie ging auf beide zu, umarmt da standen und er strich über Aeris' kastanienbraune Haare wie ein Kind.

Aeris blickte Tifa an und lächelte liebenswürdig.

Tifa spürte, dass sie schleunigst von hier wegmusste. Etwas drängte sie, und das war ihre Trauer.

„Ich fahre mal zurück. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, zu hause. Kommt doch später nach."

„Ist gut!", rief Aeris.

Cloud schwieg still.

Sobald Tifa die Kirche verließ, fing sie an, wie verrückt zu weinen, die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen.

Ich bin allein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ich bin ganz allein.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt mit der Ausrede, ihr ginge es schlecht, verbrachte sie den ganzen Tag im Zimmer.

Selbst bis zum Abend waren ihre Tränen nicht getrocknet.

Er liebt sie, dachte sie, jetzt wo Aeris wieder lebt, wird ihnen nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Aeris wird ihn küssen, mit ihm zusammenkommen, ihn heiraten, neben ihm jeden Morgen im Bett aufwachen, von ihm Kinder bekommen, zusammen mit ihm alt werden, alle Höhen und Tiefen des Lebens durchgehen.

Alles mit ihm erleben, was ich mir mit ihm gewünscht hatte.

Es war nachts, aber es war ein sternenfreier Himmel. Natürlich, ging es durch Tifas Gedanken,

jetzt ist gar kein Stern zu sehen. Jeder Stern eine Hoffnung. Aber jetzt sind keine da. Das heißt, es gibt auch keine Hoffnung mehr, Cloud zu gewinnen.

Die Tränen nahmen sie geradewegs mit in den Schlaf.

Die nächsten drei Tage war Cloud nicht zu hause, nur zum Frühstück und zum Abendessen. Barret wusste nicht, wo er war, und fragte Cloud, wo er gewesen sei, wenn er zurückkam. Aber Cloud sagte, er sei arbeiten, Bestellungen ausliefern, würde sich um Arbeit in anderen Städten gekümmert haben.

Aber Tifa wusste ganz genau, wo er war. Er war die ganzen Tage bei Aeris, in der Kirche.

Seltsamerweise wollte er es nicht sagen und warum Aeris auch nicht nach hause kommen wollte, blieb Tifa auch ein Rätsel.

An einem Abend betrat Tifa Clouds Zimmer. Er lag auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht auf die Decke gerichtet.

Tifa nahm Platz auf dem Schreibtischstuhl.

„Cloud…wir haben in den letzten Tagen kaum gesprochen. Wie…wie geht es dir?"

„Danke. Mir geht's gut."

Relativ einsilbige Antwort.

„Ähm, störe ich?", fragte Tifa unsicher.

„Nein, tust du nicht."

„Warst du die letzten Tage bei Aeris?"

Cloud drehte sich jetzt mit dem Gesicht zu Tifa. „Ja. Wie bist darauf gekommen?"

„Ich habe es mir schon gedacht. Auslieferungen gibt es im Moment nicht, wir haben doch jetzt Pause. Da kannst du doch nichts ausliefern. Barret weiß das, glaube ich, nicht."

Cloud grinste und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wieso kommt Aeris nicht hierhin?"

„Ich weiß nicht…sie sagt, sie möchte in der Kirche bleiben. Selbst Elmyra will sie nicht besuchen, in Kalm."

Tifa legte den Kopf verwundert zur Seite. „Weißt du echt nicht, weshalb?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", erkundigte sich Tifa.

„Nein, danke."

Ab diesem Tag ging Tifa Cloud so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg, obwohl sie davor immer das Gegenteil tat. Selbst Barret fiel das auf, der eines Tages Tifa zur Seite nahm.

„Du bist so abweisend zu Cloud. Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Warum bist du so verwundert?", log Tifa.

Barret runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch was?"

Tifa schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Sie wollte weder auf Cloud angesprochen noch ausgefragt werden.

„Na, wenn du meinst."

Aber wenn Tifa allein war, packte sie der Liebeskummer und sie weinte sich den Schmerz raus, in der Hoffnung, er würde verschwinden.

Aber das geschah nicht.

Eines Tages ertrug sie es nicht mehr, die Kämpferin in ihr war wieder nach langer Zeit erwacht und nahm allen Mut zusammen. Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Kirche.

Dort angekommen, schlich sie sich hinein. Und dann versetzte es ihr einen Stich.

Cloud lag auf dem Blumenbeet, schlafend, sein Kopf auf Aeris' Schoß. Sie streichelte zärtlich über seine zackigen Haare.

Tifa räusperte sich und ging auf beide zu.

Erschrocken sprang Aeris auf, sah mit hochrotem Kopf Tifa an.

„Hallo, Tifa!"

„Hallo, Aeris. Geht es dir gut?" Tifa verdrängte ihre Trauer und ihren Liebeskummer und ihre liebenswürdige Seite kam wieder zum Schein.

„Danke! Wir haben hier etwas herumgelegen."

Wohl eher etwas herumgeschmust, dachte Tifa verärgert, weil Aeris sie anlog.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den schlafenden Cloud. Er schlummerte wie ein Kind.

„Warum kommst du nicht zu uns?", fing Tifa wieder an.

„Ich möchte hier bleiben. Es gefällt mir hier. Ich werde bald kommen…wenn die Zeit reif ist."

_Die Zeit reif ist?_

„Und deine Mutter?"

„Sie wäre zu schockiert, wenn ich jetzt komme. Ich werde bald kommen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange." Du bist schon fast mehr als eine Woche hier, wollte Tifa am liebsten sagen, was versteckte sie bloß?

Tifa gab es ungern zu, denn es tat ihr weh, aber Cloud und Aeris sahen sehr schön als Paar aus. Sie könnte sich selbst nie mit Cloud als Paar sehen, auch wenn sie davon träumte.

Plötzlich wachte Cloud auf. „Tifa, du…?", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Hey."

Es wurde still.

„Mir kam gerade eine herrliche Idee!", brach Aeris das Schweigen.

Cloud und Tifa sahen Aeris wartend an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns heimlich wegschleichen, ohne dass es Barret oder Jemand mitkriegt und in die Gold Saucer gehen?"

„Ohne mich", sagte Tifa hart.

„Spielverderberin! Komm doch mit!", quengelte Aeris.

„Wird doch lustig, Tifa", rief Cloud.

Tifa wollte wieder verneinen, aber Aeris zog sie am Arm und alle sprangen in Tifas Cabrio, das vor der Kirche geparkt war.

„Ich fahre", rief Cloud.

Tifa setzte sich nach hinten, Aeris sprang auf den Beifahrersitz.

Sie fuhren los zur Gold Saucer, und Tifa mit einem Blick ins Ungewisse, was dort geschehen wird. Aber sie ahnte, dass etwas geschehen wird.

**11**

Nach drei Stunden Fahrt kamen die Drei in der Gold Saucer an und checkten zuerst im Geisterhotel für drei Leute ein.

Dann gingen sie im Chocobo-Square und nahmen am Wettrennen dort Teil. Cloud gewann, Tifa und Aeris wurden Vorletzte und Letzte, worüber beide lachten.

Tifa fing wieder an, etwas glücklich zu sein, aber tief in ihrem Herz war ein Stachel, der jedes Mal piekste, wenn sie an ihn dachte, und das war ihre Liebe zu Cloud.

Aber sie schluckte den Schmerz runter und machte bei den verschiedenen Spielen im Wonder-Square lachend mit.

Im Event-Square kämpfte Aeris darum, bei einem Stück mitzuspielen. Mit Erfolg, und die Drei wurden Hauptsdarsteller des neuen Theaterstücks _Trois sont trop beaucoup._

In der Geschichte geht es um ein Ehepaar, das schon lange verheiratet ist, aber der Mann nach einer Zeit seine Exfreundin trifft und sich wieder in sie verliebt. Von da an treffen sich beide und der Mann verlässt seine Frau und kehrt zu seiner Exfreundin zurück.

Cloud sollte den geheimnisvollen Ehemann Richard spielen, Aeris die eifersüchtige Ehefrau Lisa und Tifa die liebenswürdige Exfreundin Cali.

Das Theater fing an und Cloud, Aeris und Tifa spielten ihre Rolle relativ gut.

„…du hast mich betrogen!", zürnte Lisa.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", gab Richard zurück.

„Deine verblödete Cali und du, ihr seid wieder zusammen", schrie Lisa aus voller Kehle.

„Wage es nicht, Cali zu beleidigen!", brüllte Richard zurück.

In dem Moment trat Tifa, die Cali spielte, ein.

„Liebster", sprach sie leise, aber sah dann Lisa, „was! Du bist nicht allein? Ich habe gedacht, deine Frau wäre nicht da…"

„Soll _das _deine geliebte Cali sein? Ein kleines, junges Früchtchen? Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?!", sagte Lisa zynisch. Aeris spielte ihre Rolle als Lisa am besten.

Wie es die Leute hinter den Kulissen ihnen auf Schilder ihre Handlungen vorsagten, machte Richard Schritte auf Cali zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Plötzlich vergaß Tifa das Schauspiel und schaute zu Cloud herauf, der sie fest in seinen Armen hielt, in seine meeresblauen Augen.

„Cloud…", flüsterte sie. Cloud sah sie fragend an, da sagte Tifa schnell: „Ähm, ich meine…Richard!"

Damals, vor fünf Jahren rutschte dies ihr auch aus, als beide im Event-Square spielten.

„Ich liebe einzig und allein Cali. Nichts wird uns trennen, das solltest du verstehen!"

„Ich werde dich verlassen", kreischte Lisa mit tränenerstickter Stimme, und verließ die Tribüne.

Richard sah Cali zärtlich an. „Von nun an…", begann er, und Cali ergänzte: „…wird unser gemeinsames Leben anfangen."

Dann umarmten sie sich und das Schauspiel war zu Ende.

Das Publikum brüllte, und alle Schauspieler verbeugten sich. Tifa strahlte Cloud an und er lächelte zurück, dann wandte sie sich an Aeris, die sie nur ein wenig anlächelte. Irgendwie sah Tifa in Aeris' Augen einen gewissen enttäuschten Eindruck.

Nach dem Event-Square wollten sie zur Gondel gehen, aber als Aeris gerade in die Gondel steigen wollte, stürzte sie und verstauchte sich das Bein. Cloud und Tifa kamen sofort angerannt. „Brauchst du einen Arzt?", fragte Cloud besorgt. Aeris wurde bleich, und rief schnell: „Nein, ähm, so schlimm ist es nicht! Ich will nur ins Hotel!" Tifa sah sie heimlich etwas misstrauisch an. Aeris verhielt sich immer merkwürdiger, denn sie hatte sehr starke Schmerzen, was man an ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Warum wollte sie da keinen Arzt?

Cloud trug Aeris hinauf auf ihr Zimmer, das sie mit Tifa teilte. Cloud hatte ein eigenes Zimmer.

„Und du willst wirklich, dass wir nicht hier wachen?", fragte Tifa bekümmert ihre Freundin.

„Nein, quatsch! Ihr könnt ruhig noch irgendwie ins Battle-Square, das ist sowieso kein Platz für Jemand schwachen wie mich!"

Cloud und Tifa kamen die Treppen zur Lobby des Hotels herunter. „So 'n Mist", nuschelte er, „ich hab nur noch drei GP." Tifa seufzte. „Was machen wir? Ich habe auch kein Geld mehr, um neue GP zu kaufen. Hier gibt es kaum Attraktionen, die nur drei GP kosten."

Plötzlich dachte Tifa sofort an die Gondel. Sie kostete genau drei GP! Aber sie verriet nichts.

„Hm, lass uns in die Gondel steigen."

Hat sie richtig gehört?! Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte!

Verlegen folgte Tifa Cloud in die Gondel, nachdem Cloud gezahlt hatte.

Wie vor fünf Jahren nahm Tifa mit Cloud Platz auf der Holzbank. Die Fahrt ging los. Schon bald schwebten sie über den einzelnen Squares der Gold Saucer.

Tifa begann das Wort. „Ich sehe…du freust dich, dass Aeris zurück ist?"

„Ja, und wie!", antwortete Cloud. „Du nicht?"

„Na klar! Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie wieder da ist. Aber es ist auch mysteriös…dass sie so plötzlich wieder da ist."

Weil Tifa nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, lenkte sie Cloud auf die äußeren Sehenswürdigen der Gold Saucer. Nach ein paar Malen fing Cloud an zu lachen: „Ich kenne die Gold Saucer, Tifa. Schon seit fünf Jahren."

Vor fünf Jahren, dachte sie, wollte ich in dieser Kabine Cloud meine Liebe gestehen. Ich habe mich aber nicht getraut.

Doch es fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass Cloud sie jetzt auf ihr Liebesgeständnis ansprechen könnte! Sie wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Tatsächlich sah Cloud vom Fenster zu ihr herüber. „Tifa…ich wollte fragen…was hast du an dem Abend…da sagtest du etwas…"

Tifa tat auf unwissend, und fragte dümmlich: „Ich verstehe nicht! Was meinst du?"

„Du hast an dem Abend, als wir von Nibelheim zurückkamen, in meinem Zimmer mir etwas gesagt…" Tifa wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Nervosität. „W-was denn?"

Cloud überlegte schweigend. „Ich weiß nicht mehr", „ich habe zu viel getrunken. Aber etwas Wichtiges war es, aber du warst dann nicht mehr da…danach bin ich eingeschlafen."

Tifa sagte nichts und sah erleichtert zu Boden.

Er hatte es nicht verstanden! Cloud konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern! Was für ein Glück.

_Aber bereuen tue ich es inzwischen nicht mehr, dass ich es gesagt habe._

Cloud sah Tifa durchdringend an und bohrte nach: „Also erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"

„N-nein…"

Die Gondel kam langsam wieder zurück.

Irgendetwas hielt Tifa zurück, Cloud die Liebe richtig zu gestehen, aber irgendetwas drängte sie es zu tun.

Auf einmal, wie in einem Déja-Vu, erinnerte sie sich an Cloud. Als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr in Nibelheim in der Kindheit spielte, er ihr bis zum Berg Nibel folgte, mit dem sie auf dem Brunnen in einer sternenvollen Nacht saß, wegen dem sie jeden Tag Zeitung las, als er weg war, in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihn zu lesen, der sie im Reaktor vor dem Tod rettete, den sie in Midgar wieder traf und die Mako-Reaktoren mit ihm zerstörte, an seiner Seite gegen Shinra und Sephiroth kämpfte, den sie im Lebensstrom rettete…alles. _Cloud._

Ohne Kontrolle über ihr Handeln zu haben, fasst sie an Clouds Gesicht und küsst ihn.

Es war ihr erster Kuss, die ganzen Jahre hatte sie sich ihren ersten Kuss nur für Cloud bewahrt.

Sanft ging sie zurück.

„Ich liebe dich, Cloud!"

**12**

Cloud, total erschrocken und verwirrt, sah zu Boden. Tifa wollte sich beherrschen, doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht länger verstecken und Alles brach regelrecht aus ihr heraus.

Sie nahm Clouds Gesicht in die Hände, damit er sie ansah. „In der Kindheit habe ich dich kaum realisiert, bis du mir zum Berg Nibel folgtest und mich retten wolltest. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich nie auf dich geachtet habe, und ich bereue es so sehr. Doch als du fort warst, wurden mir meine Gefühle für dich bewusst. Und als ich dich in Midgar wieder sah, wusste ich: Es ist Liebe. Ich liebe dich, bitte, gib mir eine Chance...Ich werde immer Dein sein…"

Die Gondel kam zum Anhaltspunkt zurück.

Cloud, der noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, stieß die Gondeltür auf und ging weg.

Tifa rannte ihm nach und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Das bedeutet…"

Cloud schwieg.

„Du erwiderst sie nicht."

Jetzt drehte sich Tifas Kindheitsfreund um und sah sie traurig an. Tifas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie ließ Clouds Arm los.

„Aeris…du liebst nur sie…" Sie machte ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

„Tifa…ich..."

„Nein! Sag es mir nicht…du tust mir nur noch mehr weh…", schluchzte Tifa.

Cloud kam auf sie langsam zu und berührte ihren Arm mit seiner Hand, die Tifa prompt weg schlug.

„Hey, hör mal…"

„Sag mir nichts! Ich will nichts hören! Du und sie…ihr seid füreinander gemacht, mich liebst du nicht…"

Sie wischte sich über ihre Tränen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

Doch Tifa rannte weg, und hörte nichts mehr, obwohl Cloud ihr hinterher rief, sie solle stehen bleiben.

Im Hotel angekommen, packte Tifa ihre Sachen und ließ den Schlüssel für ihr Cabrio neben der schlafenden Aeris. Dann verließ sie die Gold Saucer und ging weit weg.

Als Tifa am nächsten Morgen auch nicht aufgetaucht war, fuhren Cloud und Aeris zurück nach Edge.

Vor der Kirche setzte Cloud Aeris ab.

„Cloud…ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen um Tifa…aber sei nicht so niedergeschlagen…."

Der blondhaarige Junge antwortete: „Aeris. Ich gehe erstmal nach hause. In ein paar Tagen melde ich mich bei dir."

Aeris blickte ihn perplex an, sagte aber nichts und betrat die Kirchenruine.

Zuhause versuchte Cloud einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Barret verständigte die Polizei.

Hat sie mir nach so vielen Jahren ihre Liebe gestanden, dachte sich Cloud, ich kann es gar nicht fassen.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Zu Tifa oder Aeris? Zu welchem dieser zwei Mädchen gehörte er?

Tifa, seine Kindheits- und Jugendliebe, oder Aeris, die Person, bei der er zum ersten Mal als Erwachsener richtig Liebe spürte?

Aeris war eine wundervolle Frau. Sie steckte voller Lebensfreude, Energie und war zudem so süß und zart. Wenn sie lachte, steckte sie ihn immer an. Wenn Aeris wütend war, konnte Cloud sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, da Wut gar nicht zu so einer liebenswürdigen Person wie Aeris passte. Wenn sie trauerte, dann platzte Cloud vor Zorn – denn er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass man Aeris was Schlechtes antun könnte. Aber er sagte zu Tifa einst, dass Aeris nur in ihn Beschützergefühle geweckt hatte, aber in Wahrheit doch viel mehr dahinter steckte. Als er sie immer in der Kirche besuchte, lag er stundenlang auf ihren Schoß oder Bauch und beide genossen einfach das Glück.

Aber auf der Anderen Seite war Tifa. Sie war ebenfalls so ein sanftes und liebesvolles Mädchen, aber mit dem Herz einer Löwin. Man konnte denken sie habe keine Schwäche, außer wenn es um ihre Freunde geht. Für ihre Freunde bringt sie größte Opfer. Ihr Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hat während des Schauspiels und wie zärtlich sie seinen Namen flüsterte. Als Cloud sie in seinen Armen hielt, am letzten Abend in Nibelheim, hatte er gespürt, wie sie zitterte. Er wusste nicht, ob es Schock, Angst oder Aufregung war. Sie hatte so gut gerochen und es hatte sich wundervoll angefühlt, sie zu umarmen. Sie tat Alles für ihn. Und er hatte es nie gemerkt.

Cloud spürte, dass er mit Aeris reden musste. Er wusste nicht, was für eine Entscheidung er treffen sollte. Aber er musste ohnehin Aeris ein paar Fragen zu ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten stellen. Nur paar Minuten später stand der blondhaarige Junge vor der Kirche.

Aeris pflückte die Blumen, wie sie es einst getan hatte. Sie schnupperte daran und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Cloud wurde schwach, als er sie sah, wie damals, wie sie ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung tat. Die Blumen und die Kirche passten wunderbar zu dem Mädchen mit dem kastanienbraunen Haar und den smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie bemerkte Cloud nicht, bis er nahe genug war. Sie drehte sich um und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sein Herz pochte schneller.

„Cloud! Wie schön, dass du da bist! Sieh mal, ich habe Blumen gepflückt. Sie blühen so schön. Als ob sich Jemand die ganze Zeit wie ich früher um sie gekümmert hat!"

Tifa, dachte Cloud.

Aeris nahm Cloud an die Hand und drehte sich mit ihm wie wild durch den Kreis und warf sich ihm in die Arme. „Du kleines Dummerchen", lachte sie, „sei nicht immer so ernst!"

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und hielt ihm eine Lilie unter die Nase. Sie sprach leise: „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, eine Blume dem Mann zu schenken, den ich…liebe."

Cloud, der sowieso schon wegen Tifas Liebesgeständnis verwirrt war, war total verzweifelt. Noch ein Liebesgeständnis!

Plötzlich kam Aeris mit ihren Lippen näher an Clouds Mund. Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und wollte sie gewähren lassen, als unerwartet ein Flashback auftauchte.

Tifa, allein stehend auf einer Blumenwiese drehte sich langsam zu Cloud um und rief ihm wie in einem Echo zu:

„_Ich liebe dich Cloud…Ich werde immer dein sein…"_

Cloud riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schob Aeris von sich, die kurz davor war, ihn mit ihren Lippen zu berühren. Fragend und enttäuscht zugleich blickte sie Cloud an.

„Was…was ist mit dir?"

Warum hatte Cloud nicht ihren Kuss erwidert? Vor ein paar Jahren wäre er vor lauter Glück umgefallen. Aber er schob sie einfach weg! Und zudem dachte er noch kurz an Tifa…

_Tifa?_

Urplötzlich wurde die Ruhe gestört und Cloud und Aeris waren nicht mehr allein. Aus dem Engel, der an der Wand der Kirchenruine hing, schwebte eine schwarze Gestalt heraus, die Cloud sofort wieder erkannte. Es war die Person in der schwarzen Kutte und der silbernen Maske mit den roten Schlitzen die Tifa vor einiger Zeit angegriffen hatte.

„Du...! Weshalb bist du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst verschwunden…"

Die Gestalt hob die Hand und schleuderte einen Energiestrahl gegen die Beiden, aber Cloud reagierte rechtzeitig und wich mit Aeris zusammen aus. Der Strahl traf das Blumenbeet.

„Die Blumen! Du Schurke, was tust du da?!", schrie das Blumenmädchen.

Als nächstes steuerte die Person Blitze auf Cloud und Aeris. Er schubste Aeris zur Seite, dafür wurde er selbst am Arm getroffen.

Cloud zog sein Schwert heraus und hechtete zu dem Feind und rammte es mit voller Wucht hinein. Aber als Cloud das Schwert hinein stach, fielen der Mantel und die Maske herunter und keine Person kam zum Vorschein.

Aeris, die es Alles hinter einer Bank versteckt mitverfolgt hatte, rief zu Cloud: „Was war das? Ein Geist?!"

Er schaute zu ihr herüber und steckte sein Schwert ein. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht…und ich habe auch ein ungutes Gefühl…"

Das Blumenmädchen wurde plötzlich weiß wie die Wand. „Ich spüre etwas Böses…etwas ist hier…"

"_Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi..."  
_

Der Junge mit den blonden, zackigen Haaren sah sich entsetzt um. „Wer zum Teufel ist da! Wer bist du?!"

Aeris hielt die Arme um ihren Körper und flüsterte: „Ich habe Angst…Wer spricht so unheimlich...?" Sie sprintete zu Cloud, als Cloud hinter ihr einen Schatten sah, der sich immer mehr vermenschlichte und sich zu einer Person verwandelte…zu _der _Person, die er nie wieder sehen oder hören wollte.

"_Sephiroth__..._

_Sephiroth!"_

**13**

Dieser riesiger Körper...dieses riesige Schwert…diese langen, silbernen Haare…dieses böse

Grinsen auf den Lippen…diese funkelnd grünen Mako-Augen…_Sephiroth. _

Aeris klammerte sich vor Angst und Verzweifelung an Cloud.

„Ich habe gedacht, du wärst verschwunden…für immer…", stotterte Cloud.

„Wie ich dir sagte…_Erinnerungen können dir nie gerecht werden_..."

Cloud brüllte den ehemaligen SOLDAT an: „Was zum Himmel willst du? Wieder versuchen, die Erde zu vernichten?! Jenova ist tot! Es gibt sie nicht mehr!"

Sephiroth lachte. „Habe ich gesagt, ich bin wegen Jenova hier?" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf die Beiden zu. „Ich bin hier…um eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen…Cloud!"

Aeris schrie aus voller Kehle zu ihrem einstigen Mörder: „Wie bist du in diese Welt gelangt?! Die Cetra haben dir das Leben nicht wiedergegeben!"

Er lachte. „Du Närrin. Als du in diese Welt zurückgekehrt bist, bin ich dir heimlich gefolgt und konnte auch durch die Tore des Verheißenden Landes schreiten!"

Erschrocken sagte sie: „Du warst auch da? Dein Platz hätte die Hölle sein müssen! Warum…"

Sephiroth grinste unheimlich und flüsterte: „Die Cetra lieben mich. Ich bin selbst ein Cetra, du hast es gewusst, aber nie geglaubt…und jetzt stehe ich hier. Und jetzt…", er hob seine Hand gegen Aeris, die gegen die Wand prallte und sich nicht bewegen konnte, „sei still…kleines, süßes Mädchen."

„Hilfe! Cloud!!", schrie das Blumenmädchen.

Cloud zog das Schwert heraus und erhob es gegen Sephiroth. „Verfluchter Mistkerl! Lass sie in Ruhe!" Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er auf den silberhaarigen Mann mit den makogrünen Augen zu und beide versanken in einen schnellen Schwertkampf. Cloud spürte, das er Sephiroth unterlegen war. Mit einem gekonnten Hieb schlug Sephiroth Cloud gegen die Decke der Kirche und er krachte hart auf.

Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Vor drei Jahren kam er doch gegen Sephiroth an. Warum jetzt nicht? War er so schwach?

„Cloud! Bitte, stirb nicht!!", kreischte Aeris von der anderen Ecke der Kirche.

„Er wird sterben", sagte Sephiroth eiskalt.

Der blondhaarige Junge zuckte und stand auf. Doch da ging der Kampf weiter. Die beiden Schwerter der Männer bewegten sich wie silberne Blitze und immer mehr Blut tropfte daran, größtenteils von Cloud.

Sephiroth war zu stark. Er hatte zu gute Reflexe, seine Schwerthiebe waren hart wie Stahl und seine Mordlust war größer als alles Andere in der Kirche.

Mit einem Schlitz flog Cloud auf das Blumenbeet. Sephiroth stand vor ihm und hielt sein Schwert, die meterlange Masamune, an seinen Hals.

„Nein!! Lass Cloud am Leben! Hilfeee!! Aaaaah!!", schrie Aeris weinend.

„Damals wollte ich Alles zerstören, was du liebst…nun werde ich dich zerstören, und somit etwas von den Menschen zerstören, die dich lieben", rief Sephiroth.

Cloud schloss seine Augen.

_Das war's wohl._

Er dachte an Tifa.

_Verzeih mir…_

Aber dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte.

Als Cloud damit gerechnet hat, die Masamune hinein gestochen zu bekommen, fühlte er nichts und öffnete überrascht die Augen und stockte.

Aeris hatte sich in letzter Sekunde befreien können und warf sich vor ihm. Sephiroths Masamune steckte in Aeris' Rücken – zum zweiten Mal.

Sephiroth zog das Schwert, ebenfalls schockiert, heraus. „Du dummes Mädchen!"

„Aeris!! Oh nein, Aeris!!", brüllte Cloud, am Ende.

Aber dann erschrak Cloud wieder. Aus Aeris' Körper floss kein Blut heraus. Auch Sephiroth sah Aeris verwundert an.

Die geheimnisvolle Cetra schwebte von selbst in die Luft und ihr Stab, die _Große Lehre_, erschien in ihren Händen und auf ihrem Rücken wuchsen weiße Flügel.

„Aeris! Was…", brachte Cloud erschrocken hervor.

„Ich werde dich, Sephiroth, für immer aus dieser Welt verbannen, auf das du nie wieder hier Chaos säst!"

„Verfluchte Cetra, du kannst gegen mich nichts ausrichten. Ich bin ein GOTT! Niemals wirst du mich besiegen! Hahaha…", lachte der Silberhaarige.

Aeris schloss die Augen und sprach leise zu ihm: „Du hast nie Lieben gelernt, daher wusstest du auch nicht, wie man andere Menschen behandelt. Und deine Schwäche ist das Gute!"

Sie hob ihren Stab in die Luft empor.

„_HOLY! Ich beschwöre dich!"_

14

Sowohl Cloud als auch Sephiroth machten große Augen.

Im nächsten Moment strömte der Lebensstrom aus der Erde und sammelte sich zu einer riesigen, strahlendweißen Kugel, die immer größer und größer wurde. Irgendwann schwebte die Kugel in die Luft und Aeris bewegte ihren Stab in Richtung Sephiroth, der anfing, auch zu schweben und platzierte ihn vor sich und kam näher.

„Sephiroth", flüsterte sie ihm sanft zu, „in dieser Kugel ist das Tor zum Himmel. Wenn du durch dieses Tor schreitest, wird deine Seele gereinigt und du wirst endlich ein guter Mensch werden, der du hättest schon längst sein müssen. Und nun, lebe wohl, wir werden uns wiedersehen."

Aeris sah Sephiroth tief ihn die Augen und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund.

Sephiroth, der endlich begriffen hatte, was er getan hatte, ging _Holy_ zuversichtlich entgegen und verschwand im hellen Licht.

Aeris flog zu Cloud herunter.

„Du…du bist ein Engel?", fragte Cloud völlig erschrocken.

Aeris lächelte und antwortete: „Nein. Ich bin eine Cetra. Ich bin auf die Erde gekommen, um zu sehen, ob du mich tatsächlich noch liebst. Das war mein großer Wunsch gewesen. Aber mittlerweile habe ich begriffen, dass deine Liebe zu Tifa so unendlich stark ist, sodass du mich nicht mal in zehn Leben so lieben würdest. Denn alte Liebe.."

„…rostet nie", ergänzte der junge Mann mit den stacheligen, schwarzen Haaren, der aus dem Nichts hinter Aeris auftauchte.

„Zack!!", rief Cloud.

Zack half dem schwerverletzten Cloud auf die Beine und Aeris legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, und Cloud war geheilt.

Das Paar nahm sich in die Arme. „Cloud, du alte Sau, wolltest du mir mein Mädchen ausspannen?", lachte Zack. Nun musste auch sein blondhaariges Ebenbild schmunzeln. „Ich weiß, Tifa liebt dich unendlich. Ich war anfangs etwas eifersüchtig, aber ich weiß, ihr seid füreinander geschaffen. Und keine andere Frau kann dich so glücklich machen wie Tifa", erklärte Aeris. „Ja, Tifa ist ein echt klasse Mädchen", fügte Zack hinzu, „sie hat dich immer geliebt…und tut es auch heute."

Cloud sah zu Zack, dann zu Aeris.

„Ihr habt Recht", gestand er, „ich habe gedacht, ich habe mir sie aus dem Kopf geschlagen, als ich Nibelheim verließ. Aber ich liebe Tifa…genauso wie sie mich liebt."

Aeris und Zack sahen sich kurz an und nickten sich dann zu. „Wir verlassen jetzt diese Welt. Wir wissen nicht, wo Tifa ist. Aber", Aeris lächelte, „wenn du sie wirklich liebst, wirst du sie finden."

„Mach's gut, Cloud, Mann! Man sieht sich!", rief Zack und beide Jungen gaben sich einen Handschlag.

„Lebe wohl, Cloud. Wir werden uns im Verheißenden Land wiedersehen", erwiderte Aeris. Das Paar ging, wie Sephiroth, in die Richtung des Lichtes, und mit ihnen verschwand auch _Holy_.

**15**

Cloud erzählte den Anderen zuhause, was geschehen war die letzten paar Wochen.

„Hmpf, und du hast uns das so lange vorenthalten!", knurrte Barret.

„Unfassbar, dass Aeris zurück auf die Erde kam", murmelte Cid, „und Sephiroth und dein toter Freund auch."

Cloud fuhr fort: „Deswegen wollte sie euch nicht sehen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr dahinter kommen würdet. Ich war zu erfreut, sie wieder zu sehen, sodass ich mir keine Gedanken um ihre Rückkehr machte."

Tifa fiel Cloud wieder ein. „Barret, du hast doch die Polizei alarmiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja, aber sie haben noch keine Spur von ihr. Ich frage mich…wo sie ist…ob es ihr gut geht."

Cloud stand vom Tisch auf, wo er saß. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihre Gefühle kaum beachtet. Und wegen mir ist sie weg. Ich muss sie wieder finden."

Cid und Barret wechselten einen Blick, daraufhin verließ Cid den Raum.

„Cloud, Tifa liebt dich. Sie hat es mir vor ein paar Wochen erzählt."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Cloud, „ich war ein Idiot. Ich liebe sie auch. Ich habe die ganze Zeit lang mich um Aeris gekümmert. Dabei habe ich es erst verstanden, als sie es mir sagte…"

Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

„Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte!"

Barret machte eine halbe Bewegung. „Das kannst du aber nicht. Aber du musst Tifa wieder finden. Wenn sie zurückkehrt…dann wegen dir."

Dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

Cloud versuchte nachzudenken.

Ich Narr, dachte er, ich habe Tifa in der Kindheit schon geliebt…und wie! Und mir hätte bewusst sein sollen, dass so eine Liebe nicht verschwinden kann. Ich bin ihr auf den Berg Nibel gefolgt, um sie zurückzuholen. Ich bin nur wegen ihr SOLDAT beigetreten. Ich habe Sephiroth damals getötet, weil er Tifa schwer verletzt hatte, und sie hat das gewusst. Und sie hat es mir tausendmal zurückgezahlt. Mit Liebe. Mit ihrer grenzenlosen Liebe.

Der Frühling verging, es wurde Sommer und die staubigen Straßen von Edge wurden glühend heiß. Die Polizei hatte die Suche nach Tifa aufgegeben. Sie war nicht zu finden und sie waren der Meinung, dass eine fünfundzwanzigjährige Frau wisse, was sie tut.

Shera gebar ihren Sohn Cid jr. , ein süßer, kleiner Junge der Cid völlig ähnlich sah. Cid war überglücklich und stolz und zeigte seinen Freunden sein Kind.

Barret lebte nun mit Marlene und Denzel zusammen in Tifas Bar, Yuffie und Vincent waren nun endlich zusammen und lebten weiterhin in Kalm. Cait Sith und Nanaki kamen ab und zu in Edge zu Besuch.

Cloud, der seine Stelle als Botenjunge weiterhin ausführte, lebte auch in Tifas Bar.

Er stand kurz vorm Urlaub und seine letzte Lieferung stand bereit.

„So", seufzte Barret, „die letzte Bestellung, und dann hat Blondie Urlaub! Dieses Paket geht nach Costa del Sol, an die Bar. Vierzig neue Champagnergläser, also pass auf. Das Zeug geht in einem Klacks kaputt."

„Geht klar", erwiderte der blondhaarige Junge, „ich werde dort einen Tag bleiben. Also bis morgen."

Einen halben Tag später erreichte Cloud Costa del Sol. Es war noch heißer als in Edge, aber hier spürte man den frischen Meeresduft, und leicht bekleidete Frauen und muskulöse Männer eilten zum Strand oder gingen in die Bar, oder Touristen kauften sich Broschüren über die Gold Saucer.

Gold Saucer…da hatte Cloud Tifa das letzte Mal gesehen. Wie sie weinend wegrannte und er ihr nicht nachlief. Er hätte sie aufhalten müssen, aber er hatte nie gedacht, sie würde ihn verlassen. War es sein Schicksal, von Menschen, die er liebt, verlassen zu werden?

Zuerst seine Mutter, dann Zack, danach Aeris und zuletzt Tifa. Sollte er immer allein sein?

Niedergeschlagen betrat er die Bar. Er gab das Paket ab und bestellte sich einen Drink und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand ab.

Cloud erinnerte sich noch genau an Tifa. Sie war etwas klein, hatte eine sportliche Figur und lange, schwarzbraune Haare und trug einen seitlichen Pony. Sie hatte ein sehr schönes Gesicht mit großen, braunen Augen und einem wunderschönen, warmherzigen Lächeln.

„Hey! Guckt euch mal diesen heißen Feger an!", rief ein dunkelhaariger Junge durchs ganze Lokal.

„Uff, die ist ja 'ne Bombe!", stimmte der Freund des Anderen zu.

Cloud sah desinteressiert auf das Mädchen, worauf die Jungs so standen.

Er sah sie nur von hinten. Sie verließ gerade die Bar, und Cloud wollte sich wieder seinem Getränk zuwenden, als er etwas an dem Mädchen bemerkte.

Sie hatte ein rotes Band um ihren linken Arm. Cloud schaute auf seinen eigenen linken Arm und sah das rote Band an. Es war ein Freundschaftszeichen, das er und Tifa gemacht hatten vor fünf Jahren.

Das Mädchen hatte außerdem dunkle Haare.

Cloud ließ den Drink stehen und folgte dem Mädchen, das draußen den Verkaufsstand vor dem Gasthaus ging. Cloud versteckte sich hinter einem Fass und beobachtete sie.

Das Mädchen hatte ein türkises, kurzes Sommerkleid an und trug einen Sonnenhut auf dem Kopf. Sie kaufte ein paar Flaschen Wasser und verließ die Innenstadt. Cloud folgte ihr unauffällig.

Am Rande von Costa del Sol gab es ein paar Strandhäuser. In einem dieser Strandhäuser ging sie hinein.

Cloud fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Warum folge ich dem Mädchen? Das ist sicherlich nicht Tifa!

Er sank an der Hauswand des daneben stehenden Hauses zusammen. Ich ruhe mich etwas aus und gehe dann ins Gasthaus, dachte Cloud.

Aber dann, nach ein paar Minuten, als Cloud gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür des Strandhauses, und das Mädchen trat heraus – das Cloud als Tifa erkannte!

„Tifa!", rief Cloud aus.

Das Mädchen, das sichtlich an den Strand gehen wollte, drehte sich zu Cloud um und bekam ein entsetztes Gesicht.

Der Junge mit den blonden, stacheligen Haaren lief auf seine Kindheitsfreundin zu und blieb um Armeslänge vor ihr stehen.

Tifa ließ ihre Taschen fallen und sank in die Knie. „Oh Gott…", flüsterte sie.

Cloud berührte ihre Schultern und zog sie sanft hoch.

Minutenlang sagten sie nichts und Tifa strömten die Tränen aus den Augen. Cloud wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Wie lange…die drei Monate, die ich weg war, habe ich mir diesen Augenblick gewünscht…", flüsterte Tifa mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Cloud streichelte ihre über beide Wangen. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht…es ist nicht eine Stunde vergangen, die ich nicht an dich gedacht habe…"

Tifa schluchzte laut auf. „Ich dachte, du hättest…du hättest dich für Aeris entschieden…"

„Nein. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, und so ist sie zurück ins Verheißende Land mit Zack gegangen."

Tifa machte große Augen und weinte immer mehr.

Cloud flüsterte leise: _„Ich liebe dich."_

Tifa schwieg und sprach dann leise: „Wie lange habe ich mit diesen Moment erträumt…wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet…wie lange habe ich meine Liebe für dich aufgehoben…"

„Ja…ich auch…Tifa...meine Frau…"

Cloud näherte sich mit seinen Lippen an Tifas, und beide küssten sich zum ersten Mal tief und innig.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und er drückte sie fest an sich.

Dann öffnete Cloud langsam seinen Mund und wollte, dass Tifa auch ihren Mund öffnete, was sie auch tat. Er führte seine Zunge in ihren Mund und suchte ihre. Beide trafen sich und neckten sich. Cloud ließ von ihrem Mund ab und knabberte an ihrem Ohr und Tifa fuhr sanft mit ihren Lippen über seinen Hals.

Cloud streichelte über Tifas Rücken und sie kraulte seinen Hinterkopf. Ihre bitteren Tränen flossen ihr herunter, woraufhin Cloud sie wegküsste.

„Du hast gesagt…du wirst für immer mein sein…hast du die Wahrheit gesagt?", wollte Cloud wissen.

Tifa sah ihren Geliebten an und antwortete: „Bis zum Tod und selbst nach dem Tod werde ich für immer dich lieben. Ich habe dich geliebt…und es wird sich niemals ändern!"

Cloud schloss Tifa fester in seine Arme. „Ich habe immer meine Liebe zu dir getragen…aber ich habe sie nie gestanden…weil ich dich vergessen wollte…Ich dachte, du würdest mich niemals lieben…vielleicht erst, wenn ich ein SOLDAT geworden wäre, damit ich dich immer beschützen könnte…aber als nichts daraus wurde...wollte ich dich endgültig vergessen…"

Tifa kicherte. „Du Dummkopf! Wieso denkst du so was? Du warst für mich schon immer Jemand besonderes…selbst in der Kindheit…und du hast mir deine Stärke schon gezeigt, als du mir auf Berg Nibel gefolgt bist, um mich zu retten…"

Sie strich über Clouds Wange.

„Du bist so verschlossen. Du hättest dich mir schon früher in der Kindheit nähern sollen…Ich war immer von anderen Kindern umgeben. Und deswegen konnte es sein, dass ich Jemanden übersehen hätte…Aber es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte vorher bemerken müssen, was du für mich hegtest…und auch als wir im Lebensstrom waren, da habe ich von deiner Seele gehört, dass du verborgene Gefühle für mich hattest…von denen keiner wusste."

Tifa küsste Cloud auf die Stirn. „Verzeih mir für all das."

Cloud nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte sie fest an. „Ich war dir nie böse. Wie sollte ich auch…der Frau böse sein, die ich liebe?"

Das Paar küsste sich lange und nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte Tifa. „Ich komme mit dir zurück nach Edge. Ich gehe heute noch das Strandhaus kündigen."

„Tifa…wie wäre es…wenn wir auch Edge verlassen? Lass uns zurück nach Nibelheim…", schlug Cloud vor.

Tifa erwiderte begeistert: „Eine grandiose Idee! Aber Barret und die Anderen werden mir fehlen…"

Cloud legte seinen Arm um sie. „Wir werden das Haus jetzt abmelden, dann fahren wir zurück nach Edge, dann packen wir unsere Koffer und kehren nach Nibelheim zurück."

„Gut, das machen wir!"

Zwei Wochen später standen Cloud und Tifa vor Clouds altem Haus, und blickten hinauf in die strahlende Sonne.

„Es ist super Wetter…wollen wir nicht spazieren gehen?", fragte Tifa.

„Klasse Idee! Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich trage…aber nur das erste Stück des Weges!", säuselte Cloud.

Tifa lachte und gab ihrem Geliebten einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „So schwer bin ich nicht!"

Cloud küsste sie. „Natürlich nicht", murmelte er an ihren Lippen und nahm sie auf seine Arme. Tifa lehnte sich an seine Schulter und sprach: „Von nun an…"

„…beginnt unser gemeinsames Leben", ergänzte Cloud.

Mit diesen Worten spazierten sie durch Nibelheim, und Lila, die Verkäuferin vom Tante-Emma-Laden, die draußen stand, blickte dem Paar erfreut nach.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Das war die Story! Vieeeeelen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, war ein echt klasse Ansporn!

Ich hoffe, ihr werdet weiterhin meine anderen FFs lesen. Ich werde, wenn ihr wollt, noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben! Also dranbleiben :P

Lieeeebe Grüße, eure Tara (:

P.S.: CLOUD STRIFE & TIFA LOCKHEART FOREVER!!


End file.
